A Change Of Scenery
by a-clever-scheme
Summary: Eve wakes up in a strange world, with nothing but the clothes on her back. She misses her family, and has no idea how she got here. And is this the place where HE came from?
1. Chapter 1

**in another My first story! Yay! Hopefully this works well. I may make many references to other shows and stories. (Not fanfiction) So if you catch them, e-cookies for you. If you see any mistakes, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Anywho, on with chapter 1.**

 **Eve's P.O.V**

The first thing I felt in the morning was pain, and let me tell you, it isn't fun. My face. That hurt. I must of fallen off the bed. Again. Peeling my face off the cold floor, I groaned. I blindly groped out for my bed, eager to dive back beneath my warm blankets, but my hand was met with only empty air. Opening my eyes, my gaze is greeted by cold stone. Lots of it. It looks like I'm in a cave. I stand up, surveying my surroundings.

"Michal? Chris? Anyone?" I called out, beginning to get desperate. Where am I? Turning in a circle, I spot a large computer looking thing in the center of the room. I walk over cautiously to it, and lay a tentative hand on it. Nothing happens, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I inspect it the large electronic device. Looks like a regular computer, except for the fact it's huge and in a cave. With this information, I boot it up, and pull up the national news. Most of the headlines feature "The Justice League." What in the world is "The Justice League"? Something whooshes in another room, and I hear indistinguishable voices from the same room. The voices grow louder and footsteps become distinguishable. They must be coming towards me. Thinking fast, I pull out my grappling gun and grapple up into the rafters and conceal myself against one of the beams in the shadows.

"But don't do it again, ok?" asked a female voice, now easy to hear.

"Noted big sis." replied a younger, male voice. There was a flash of light from below me, and a deep voice rang out.

"Team, report to mission room." A group of teens filed in, ranging from my age to Conner's age. I could just about catch a glimpse of them when they first entered the room. The majority of them looked ridiculous. There was a few green people, and everyone was dressed in silly spandex suits.

"Team, you did well today. Meet me for training tomorrow morning. In the meantime, rest." a new voice said. It was male. Early 20's? Late teens? Craning my neck to get a better look, I lost my balance, and fell, screaming in surprise. I landed on top of a man in a bat suit. Or, that's what I assume it was. We both tumbled to the ground, landing in a heap. I groaned and shakily stood up. Today is not my day.

"Owww," I whined, rubbing my poor, abused, head. I looked up. The strangers in spandex were all staring at me. So much for staying hidden.

 **It's short. I know. Just an introductory chapter to this story. Hopefully the next one is much longer. Like almost all other authors on this site, (no offence to anyone) please review. Also, I'm doing this on a chromebook, and it took me FOREVER to figure out how upload. There's no word count, since I'm doing this on google docs. *Clears throat* I'm done. Also, if you got this far into author's note, good for you! I tend to give up after the first letter. See ya soon! (Well, I actually will probably never meet you face to face.)**

 **~The AMB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to do the disclaimer last chap. Oops. Well, here it is. I, (The AMB) do not own Young Justice, any of its ideas and characters, or the man in the bat suit. I DO own my oc and plot.**

 **Shout out to the guest who reviewed, and Arizonamarie**

 **Eve's P.O.V**

We all stayed where we were, most frozen in surprise.

"Who're you?" asked a brown haired teen in a white and red body suit.

"Careful," warned the same voice from before, a male with a similar mask to mine, and a black suit with a blue bird on the front chest. "She could be a shadow, or a villain,"

"Hey," I replied, indignantly. "I resent that statement. I happen to be a highly skilled _hero_."

"What are you doing in the cave?" asked the green monkey humanoid.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." I said. "Who are you people anyway? And who's the man in the bat suit?" The green guy looked at me slack jawed, along with most of the rest, barely recovered from the shock of me falling from their ceiling. However, the bird boy took it all in stride.

"If you don't know where you are, then where are you from, and exactly who are you?" Bird boy asks me.

"Well, one, I'm not from here, obviously, since none of you know me and I know none of you," I reply. "And two, my name is Star.

"And your _real_ name?" he prompts. I snorted.

"How do you know that's not my real name?" I asked slyly. He gives me a look.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," I said, pointing at him, talking slowly as if talking to a child. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Are you a meta? Your costume suggests you not may be," he gestures at my outfit. "But you said you were a hero,"

I look down at it. The black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots were my everyday outfit. Then I remember my mask. I'd fallen asleep with it on after an exhausting mission. He clears his throat, and I'm jerked back to the present.

"No," I reply as nonchalantly as possible, bringing my guard up. His eyes narrow even more, if that's possible.

"So then what do you do?" the green skinned, floating girl cut in.

"Well, I eat, I sleep, I lie, though I try not to. As it's already out there, I'm a hero. I make enemies. I make friends. So tell me, what do _you_ do?" I smirked.

"What do you _actually_ do?" Bird boy continued, completely ignoring my question.

"None of your beezwax." No use giving out sensitive information. They already know I'm a hero. They don't need to know anything else. The lights suddenly go out, and I take advantage of it and dash over to the computer, and pull up the system files. I quickly hack into them. Hacking isn't my strong point, but you pick up quite a few things after constantly being around a talkative technological genius. Speed reading is also useful. I scan through the files, learning everyone's names and powers/skills. No secret identities though. They wouldn't have helped me anyway. I don't think I'm in my world. In the confusion, I slip away. Now to get out of this place.

 **Miss Martin's P.O.V**

As the lights go back on, I notice Star is missing. Batman is still here, however, and looking angrier than ever, if that's possible.

"Hey, where'd she go?" exclaimed Kid Flash. I caught myself there, I nearly said Impulse. All of us have come to terms with his disappearance 4 months ago. All of us, except Nightwing. He's closed off to us now.

"Spread out everyone. We have to find her," Nightwing ordered. At that, we all spread out, on a search for a Star.

 _******Le Time Skip******_

"I can't find anything, what about you guys?" I call out.

"Nada," replies Bart.

"Nothing over here," said Gar. We all regroup in the mission room.

"How are we going to catch this girl?" Nightwing growls, clearly frustrated. I could feel the negative emotions rolling off him, but I didn't understand why. Maybe he was frustrated because she had slipped away? Or maybe because he thought she was a villain? She seemed honest during the short questioning session, but her guard did go up at one point.

"Darn it!" shouts a female voice from the next room. It sounds like Star, so everyone runs over to investigate. There she is, dangling from the ceiling, attached to the rafters by a long cord. "Uh, this is so not burn!'' Star mutters angrily. She was struggling furiously, and had not seemed to have noticed us yet. She sighed in defeat, and relaxed. Suddenly she brightened, as if she had an idea. Scampering up the cord, she messed around with something, and I heard a small boom. Nightwing cleared his throat, and Star jumped. She slowly spun on her heel and turned to face us. "Uh, hi?"

Nightwing hit her with a sleep gas, and the small girl dropped to the floor.

 **Eve's P.O.V**

Ow. My poor abused head. It can only take so much damage! On another note, did that Nightwing guy seriously hit me with sleep gas? I probably would have talked to them. Y'know, eventually. I open my eyes, and it looks like I'm in a med bay. I can' move my hands. Or my legs. And I'm chained to the bed. They didn't listen to my advice. Well, sucks for them. Back to the matter at hand. This is so not burn.

"Hey!" I call out. "Anybody there? I'm hungry." In truth, I was. I hadn't eaten in awhile. I jumped when the door opened. Miss Martian and Nightwing walked into the room and sat down in front of me. I eyed Miss Martian suspiciously. Her files did say she could read minds. After giving her a once over, my attention turned to Nightwing. He met my gaze. Or, I'm assuming he did. I can't really tell with that mask.

"Where are you from?" Nightwing asked. he wasn't nice about it. That means I can be a brat.

"Is this an interrogation?''

"Yes. Answer the question."

"I'm from Earth. This is Earth, right? Wait, are you guys aliens?" I fake girly squealed. I knew perfectly well what they were and that I was still on earth, but I was a little pissed at the moment.

"Are you always this bratty?"

"Are you always this rude? I'm still hungry."

"We will give you food if you answer our questions."

"What if I don't?" I inquired.

"Just answer the question."

"Which one?"

"You're purposely being difficult." Nightwing accused.

"You're being purposely rude," I shot back, mocking his tone. If he wants to do it like this, well, I'm not going anywhere.

 **Longer, as promised. Yay me! By the way, let me explain the "Burn"part. It's kinda like Bart's crash thing. When something's good, it's cool. But where she's from, it's the opposite. Hot things tend to burn. When something is not "Burn" it's not good. There, logic! Also, did anyone else know that you can save a google document as a Microsoft word or most other documents? Cause I didn't! Tell me about any mistakes or suggestions you have. Review!**

 **~TheAMB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightwing's P.O.V**

This girl, Star, was really good at keeping a blank face. Megan and I kept asking questions, but she avoided them really easily by asking a question in return, or being smart-assed. It was getting on my nerves. A lot.

"Why do you need to know if I have siblings?" Star said. While I was thinking, Megan must have continued the questioning.

"It would help us figure out who you are," Megan replied. Even she was getting agitated, I could hear it in her tone.

"Megan," I muttered lowly. "Meeting outside." We both stood up and went just outside the door in the hall.

"I can't get into her mind! It's not like she has mental walls, it's more like I couldn't get a grip, and my mental reach just slipped right over her. However, I could read her emotions. Star's confused, annoyed, slightly angry, and yet she's completely honest." M'gann said. I processed this information.

"Does this mean she was telling the truth when she said she was a hero?" If she _was_ telling the truth, she could be a potential recruit. Megan's brow furrowed.

"I think so. I would have sensed the dishonest waves from her," she replied. I nodded. Seemed plausible. I turned to leave, and Megan did the same. Before I left, Megan called out to me. "Hey, where do you think she comes from?"

I paused in the doorway. "I don't know Megan. I don't know."

 **Eve's P.O.V**

I must have fallen asleep at some point. When I woke up, there was a bowl of soup next to me

and a spoon. My hands were free, however my legs were still trapped. Not for long. I pulled a pick out of my pocket. Idiots. They didn't take away my toys. I stretched, finally free. Quickly eating the soup, which was still lukewarm, I escaped through the vents. Soon, I was out into "Happy Harbor," whatever that is. Now, to figure out where I am and maybe head back. They seem like the good guys, but I had to find out for sure.

 _ **Le time skip**_

After about an hour of searching, reading, and _ahem, asking_ people about these people, I found out that they are like a mini-league, a side group off of the Justice League. The heros. I also found out I have no fluffing idea where I am. What's Gotham? Or for that matter, America. This place is so different in almost every aspect from home. Sighing, I jogged down the street, to the forest surrounding Mount Honesty, or whatever their secret base was called. I snuck around, to where I saw the vent where I had escaped from. Crawling through the ventilation shafts, I tried to remember where I came. I have a terrible sense of direction. The only reason I was able to make it back to this place was because I could see it over the rooftops. Or from the rooftops. The floor beneath me suddenly gave way.

"Ahhh!" a female voice screamed.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Landing on my face, I quickly sat up to inspect my surroundings. Bad idea. Even though the world was spinning quite a lot, I could see the source of the other scream. A blond girl staring at me from the bed. As the room can back into the focus, I got a closer look at the girl's face. It was Tigress, formerly known as Artemis. I slowly stood up. Tigress looked at me, book in hand. An array of emotions played across her face. Confused, then suspicious. I paid her no mind. I was still enjoying my freedom, and she wasn't going to spoil it for me. My gaze traveled around the room, stopping to rest on her nondescript wooden dresser. Or, more importantly, the picture on top. I stepped closer to inspect it. As I picked it up, images rushed to the forefront of my mind. I've seen this before. Suddenly, it was snached out of my hand.

"Don't touch that!" Tigress snapped.

"Let me see it!," I growled at her. If that is what I think it is, my theory will be proven. If it isn't, then I'll have to do more research. Reaching to grab it back, I freeze. I hear footsteps pound from outside the door. The door is flung open and Nightwing flanked by Beast Boy and Miss Martian.

"Artemis! Are you alright?" Nightwing called. Then he saw me. Oh dear.

 **Oh my fluff! It's snowing! And this story has 156 views. 156! What do you think the picture is of? Also, do you guys think the story is progressing to fast? Is Star being a Mary Sue? I hope not. On another note, I'm so excited for the next episode of RWBY! Is anyone else? I'm following it on youtube 'cause I'm too lazy to find the website.**

 **~The AMB**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you're lookin' for the owner of YJ, that person is not here. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **arizonamarie: You're right. I forgot about that. Oops.**

 **Guest: Maaaaaaaaaybe ;)**

 **Read on!**

 **Eve's P.O.V**

I was in an interrogation room. Great. Didn't this already happen? At least this time I wasn't tied down. Aren't they supposed to be the heros? I'm pretty sure we already established that I'm one of them. Suddenly, the door opened, and I jumped. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard any approaching footsteps. Nightwing walks in, alone this time. I glare at him.

"We want you to join the team,"

"No, I will not tell you- wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"We want you to join the team," he repeated slowly, as if talking to a child. I scowled at him.

"Two questions. One, who's 'we'? Two, why? You _obviously_ don't trust me. Why should I trust you, even if I do join your 'team'?" I question, a bit sarcastically. I wasn't about to make this easy on him. He scowls back.

"I _don't_ trust you. However, I talked it over with everyone, and the other members are convinced you could help us," Nightwing pauses. "I don't like it, but I can't deny you showed skill by being able to escape. Speaking of which, why did you leave if you were going to return? Wait, I don't want to know,'' he sighs. Good. I wouldn't have told him anyway. "So, do you want to join?"

I consider it. I don't particularly enjoy being out of action, and this is a perfect chance to escape that. It's a good chance to work on getting home, and gather information because of all the resources that I would have access to. But, I don't trust them. Maybe I could learn to trust that martian girl. She seemed nice, and she didn't try to dig through my memories. Now, I don't have trust issues, but I'm on edge as of right now, and these people _did_ lock me up. Twice. I sighed.

"Why not?"

 **Beast Boy's P.O.V**

Nightwing said there was a new team mate, and I'm really excited to meet her. Apparently, she's the girl who fell from the sky earlier. Sis said she was nice, and she'll be living in the cave. Like us!

"Hey, anyone here?" called out a voice from the kitchen. Maybe it's her! I race out of my room, and I'm met face-to-face with a masked face. She looks surprised.

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy! But you can call me Gar. Is it true that you're going to be staying in the cave with us?" I asked her excitedly.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you. I'm Star. Do you know if Nightwing lives here?" she smirked at me, taking my speedy question in stride.

"No, but I know where his room is," I replied. What a weird question. I wonder what she needs that information.

"Cool. I'm hungry, do you know where I could get some food?"

"There's a great place in town, do you have civies?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know, civilian clothes,"

"Kinda,"

"Great! Then let's go," I started walking towards my room to change clothes, and morph into something less green. When I returned, Star had sunglasses on, replacing her mask. I promptly realized that her "hero outfit" could double as civies, as it wasn't spandex, just black cargo pants and a dark blue sweatshirt.

"I don't do spandex," she commented dryly. I guess she caught me staring.

"Noted."

 **Star's P.O.V**

I trailed behind Gar, taking in Happy Harbor for the second time. I was so focused on one task that I didn't realize what a nice place this is. Almost reminds me of home.

"Hey," Gar slowed down to walk next to me. "Do you have any siblings?"

"A few," I replied, playing with the edge of my sweatshirt idly. "Do you?''

"Noted. And I have one sibling. A sister," he replied with the same ease. "Older or younger?"

"All older. Hey, is that the place you told me about?" I pointed towards an old building advertising "Good, Old Fashioned Burgers, Fries, and Ice Cream."

"Yup!" he chirped. We headed towards the building.

 _ **Le Time Skip**_

 _ **Let them order food.**_

We sat together on a bench in silence, each licking an ice cream cone. Empty hamburger wrappers lay to the side, discarded. There was nothing awkward, or uncomfortable about this silence. It was calm, and peaceful. My mind kept wandering to the photograph. I'll have to look at that in addition to getting home. It could potentially help me.

"We should head back soon," Gar says to me, breaking the silence.

"You're right," I reply. "It's starting to get dark." The sky was, indeed, starting to darken, and the sun was beginning to go down too. I stood up, brushing crumbs from the burger and ice cream cone off my pants.

"Why do you wear the sunglasses?" he inquired. I resisted the urge to bring my hand up to my face.

"My eyes are sensitive to sunlight, and the whole _"secret identity"_ thing," I responded, making quotations with my fingers around secret identity.

"Oh yeah. Is your family in the hero business?"

"You could say that. What about your family?" I ventured carefully. Family tends to be a touchy subject, especially in the hero business. It is for me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said, turning his face away from me. "Oh, here we are." We walked through the main entrance. It was so well blended into the mountain I probably never would have seen it if Gar hadn't shown it to me.

"Hey, Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"Who would you go to for technological advice?" I inquired.

"Well," he mused. "You could go to Nightwing. He's one of the best I know."

"One of the best? Who's _the_ best?"

"The best was Wa- um, yup, Nightwing. The best is Nightwing, definitely Nightwing and no one else, " Gar stammered. It was clear he was nervous. But about what? If he said what I think he was going to, I would have a huge lead. Perhaps-no. I need more information to know for sure. I'll have to go to Nightwing tomorrow.

 ***insert gasp* Hmmmm, I wonder… Anywho, yay! Chapter 4! Go me! Updates maybe will come once a week. Y'know, maybe. I'm in need of a beta! Any takers?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's P.O.V**

After I changed back to my mask, I went looking for Nightwing. According to Megan, he was supposed to be in the "mission room," or the room with the huge computer. I poked my head in the entrance way, and there he was, standing in front of the computer, engrossed with something on the screen. I crept up to him, and was about to yell in his ear.

"I know you're there," he remarked, annoyed. I deflated slightly. "What do you need?"

"Who says I need anything? Maybe I just wanted to say hi to my new teammate." I said.

"Uh huh," Nightwing replied. He obviously didn't believe me. Paranoid much?

"Fine. I need you to help me with something," I admitted. "I don't exactly know where I am, and Beast Boy said that you could help me." I didn't tell him that Gar didn't know where I'm from.

"Geography isn't my strong point, but I think we're in Happy Harbor."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"So what did you mean?''

"I think I'm in another dimension," I stated, quite bluntly. Tact is also not one of my strong points.

"You're crazy."

"And you're living with green people, a time traveler, and a half-fish, but we're all a bit off."

He scowled at me. He seems to do that alot.

"All right. Why do you think you come from a different dimension?"

 _One explaination later:_

"It was kinda suspicious when you simply showed up in the cave. I guess none of us questioned it because it happens frequently." Nightwing mused. "But I suppose it's possible."

"Do you think I could get home soon?" I asked hopefully. I really miss my brothers, and I know they're probably really worried right now.

"I'd have to look into it, but probably not," He said. Nightwing then started to mutter about interdimensional physics, but I wasn't listening. Fear gripped my heart with its icy fingers, and I began to panic.

 _Calm down!_ I scolded myself internally. _You'll get home._

I wish I was sure.

 _Time Skip_

I sat at the table in the main room, picking listlessly at the butter pasta Megan made. Megan, Gar, Nightwing, and, who's name I learned just recently, Kid Flash, or Bart and me were all seated. Small talk was strangely absent, and everyone was clearly uncomfortable in the silence, except for Nightwing. Gar was gobbling his food down, but paused mid-chew when he saw me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked gently. Megan paused as well.

"Peachy," I muttered in reply. I really don't want to talk about it.

"You really should eat," Megan advised.

"I said, I'm fine," I snapped, replying with more force than necessary. Gar bit his lip and looked down, but went back to eating. I caught a flash of hurt on his face, and a bit of guilt welled up inside me. Soon, I was done. Or, at least half done with my plate, but done with the people at dinner. I stood up abruptly and walked over to the sink, depositing my dish into it. Gar came up behind me, and placed his dish down as well.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. Something has come up recently," I apologised. He cracked a smile.

"I accept your apology," he replied loftily, mockingly. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked in a gentler, more sincere tone.

"Nah. Too fresh. And you don't want to see me cry. It's not pretty." Gar frowned at my feeble attempt at a joke. Suddenly, he brightened up.

"C'mon, there's something I need to show you," he said, eyes shining bright. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the sink.

Gar dragged me all through the mountain , pulling me past things like the mission room, the hanger, the training room, and other doors I've never seen before. He didn't stop until we reached a metal,spiral stairway leading upwards. I looked inquisitively over at him, but he ignored me and began to ascend the stairs. With his hand still firmly attached to my arm, I had no choice but to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Gar paid my question no heed. This "Ignore Star" thing was really getting annoying. We arrived at a door "Hey, listen to-" I stopped speaking because my jaw dropped to floor as Gar pushed open the door. His hand fell away from my wrist, but I barely noticed. We had ended up in a room that had been converted into a greenhouse. I'm guessing it was located somewhere near the top, but it had, I'm guessing again, one-way glass with a rock pattern on the outside. And there were flowers _everywhere._ Tropical, native, blue, purple, and every other color. Not all the plants were flowering, but the entire effect was breathtaking.

"So, do you like it?" Gar asked, a hopeful smile on his face. When I didn't reply right away, his smile dimmed a tiny bit.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, a joyful smile on my face. "Who takes care of it all?"

"Megan. It's a hobby of her's when she isn't cooking. I have to help out sometimes, but I don't mind. Not many of our teammates know about it, so I come up here sometimes to unwind," He said, a mischievous grin on his face. "Now you can come up here too!"

I smiled back at him. "Thanks Gar. It's amazing up here."

"I'm glad you like it," he said. After that, we fell into a comfortable silence. Soon, we would have to head back downstairs, and back to reality. But for now, it was just me, Gar, and the plants.

" _Team Gam, to the mission room,"_ Nightwing's voice blared over the intercom. I groaned, because I had been placed on team Gama. Why would Nightwing need us?

 _Maybe it's my first mission._

I perked up as this occurred to me. I've been here for about two weeks now, and no missions had come up, and I was getting antsy. Racing down to the mission room, I skidded to a stop in front of Nightwing. He simply raised a brow at me.

"Is it a mission?" I asked excitedly, practically vibrating from all my energy.

"Yes," was the only reply I got. The other members filed in, including Gar, Megan, Wondergirl, or Cassie, Kid Flash, or Bart, and Blue Beetle, or Jamie. everyone was present, Nightwing explained the mission to us. Apparently, we needed to escort a foreign official to a meeting. Nothing overly important or exciting, but I'm eager to be back in the game.

 _Le Time Skip_

The official had to ride in an armoured truck as we drove the desert to the next city.

I had to ride in the truck while the others stayed outside. Beast Boy flew as a bird along with Miss Martian, (I have to use their official names while on a mission,) Wondergirl, and Blue Beetle. Kid Flash is running alongside the armored vehicle. At least Miss M included me in the mind link.

 _Everything clear?_ Asked Miss M

 _Yup._

 _Uh huh._

 _Nothing going on in here._ I added mournfully.

 _Wait!_ exclaimed Impulse. _I see something approaching, and it's approaching fast._

 _Team, be on guard._ Ordered Miss Martian.

 _Do you need me to come out?_ I questioned hopefully.

 _No. Stay where you are. Your position is important._ Miss M ordered. I sighed out loud. The official looked at me strangely, but I ignored him. There was a thump coming from the top of the truck, and I jumped to attention, ready for a fight

 _Everyone, get them away from the truck!_ Miss M shouted through the mind link. The sounds of fighting were clearly heard from above, and something banged against the door. Another bang, and the door flew off. A man stood there, with a baseball bat. I mentally snorted. This guy was clearly hired muscle, but his employer seems like a cheapskate. Focusing at the task at hand, I kicked him square in the chest, and he flew off before he could even get inside. Another one took his place, and this one actually got inside the truck. He took a swing at me, and I easily ducked under his punch. Sweeping out his feet from under him, I kicked him before he even hit the ground. I smiled a little. How I've missed this.

I went through about 11 men, and I'm sure the others went through even more, before we arrived. I was curious, who was this man we were protecting? If someone employs such a large amount of thugs, they must want something important badly.

 _Good job team._ Miss M said through the mind link. I gave a small smile.

 _Thanks._

It's a few days after the mission, and I really need to talk to Nightwing. I had gotten a closer look at the photograph from before, and now I needed to see if he had made any progress. I looked for him in the mission room, but he wasn't there.

I sighed, looking around the empty training room. Where is Nightwing?

"Megan said you were looking for me," said a voice from behind. I whirled around to face a smirking Nightwing.

"Uh huh," I confirmed. "I was wondering if you had made any progress. So, have you?" He nodded.

"Not very much progress, but I've learned that it may possible for you to get back. However, it would be much easier for someone from your dimension to come here than for you to go back, explaining your sudden appearance a little bit."

I took his words into consideration. But that still doesn't explain my discoveries.

"But, theoretically, if someone was to accumulate enough energy, by say, going extremely quickly, would they be able to get back?" I asked. Nightwing nodded, processing what I said

"But, this person would also have to gain extra energy from somewhere else to achieve it," Nightwing replied thoughtfully.

"Could you continue to look into it for me?" He just nodded. He turned to leave. Something clicked into place in my mind. He had just filled in the missing parts of my theory.

"Wait! I have one more thing to tell you," I said. He turned back around.

"Yes?"

"It has to be possible for me to return, because Wally West ended up in my world."

 **Yeah. I'm evil.**

 **Hey, did anyone else see the teaser that MAYBE there will be a season 3 of YJ if a ton of people go and watch all episodes on Netflix? I freaked when I saw it. They better bring Wally back GODDAMMIT.**

 **Sorry. I got a bit over excited.**

 **On another note, what's going on between Star and Gar? (That rhymes.) I don't exactly know where I'm taking it, so any suggestions?**

 **Thanks to all reviewers. Please keep reviewing!**

 **~The AMB**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to ignore the fact that Nightwing "took a leave of absence" in the last episode.**

 **Um, Star's 13? I'm pretty sure that's Gar's age. And Mount Justice was never destroyed. I just re-watched the last episode.**

 **Thanks to all reviewers! (And anyone who's reading this.)**

 **I don't own Young Justice!**

 **Star's P.O.V**

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was up against the wall, a sharp object at my throat. Nightwing was glaring at me, fury evident in his expression. I simply hung there in surprise, not even trying to fight back.

"How do you even _know_ that name?" he hissed at me. I just blinked. His sudden movements had stopped my brain from functioning properly. The pressure on my neck grew.

"Um, because Wally told me his name when I spoke to him?" I squeaked. Nightwing _can_ be scary. Very scary. Nightwing seemed to realize what he was doing, and he released me. He turned so that his back was to me.

"Tell me _everything_ ," he growled. I explained that roughly two months before I arrived here, a man ended up in our base. He was obviously a meta, because he run straight into a wall when he first appeared. My family and I were suspicious at first, but we eventually warmed up to him. I talked to him everyday through glass, and he told me his name, his background, and about the team. But no secret identities. One day, the day before I traveled dimensions, I came in contact with his skin, and I instantly felt tired. I went to sleep, and ended up here.

"Do you have any proof?" Nightwing asked, the fight seemingly faded from his voice. I pulled out a polaroid photograph from my utility belt. I had taken it the day before I was teleported. He grabbed it from my hands and examines it. Looking down at my shoes, we sit in silence.

I look up, and Nightwing seems to be deep in thought. I take this opportunity to escape.

 **Nightwing's P.O.V**

"Because Wally West ended up in my world."

My heart stopped beating. She has to be lying. I whip out a birdarang and slam her up against the wall. Red tinged my vision. I glared at her, full force.

"How do you even _know_ that name?" I hissed, my voice dripping with venom. She simply stared at me, shock evident on her face, even with the mask.

"Um, because Wally told me when I spoke to him?" Star squeaked. I dropped her, and she fell.

"Explain," I ground out.

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

Star left some time ago, but I sit there. Glancing down at the photograph, I take into account the authenticity of the photo and the fact that she was probably too scared to lie. Everything lined up. Wally was alive. And Artemis, his parents, the league, and the team all thought he was dead. I tucked the photo into my belt, and went to find Artemis.

 **You have no idea how badly I wanted to end here. But it was soooo short.**

 **Star's P.O.V**

I raced through the mountain, looking for the staircase leading up to the garden.

 _Ah ha, There!_

Scrambling up the black steps, I opened the door and slammed it behind me. There was no one up here. Good. I slowly walked through the thick foliage. There was a stone path winding all around the garden. Finding a secluded place, I sat down at the base of a thick tree. I wondered how it all fit inside the tiny enclosure. Finally alone, I let my thoughts wander.

 _What will Nightwing do?_

 _Will he tell Artemis?_

 _They've all lost something. A teammate, a friend, a love, and a brother._

A tear rolled down my cheeks. These people had suffered so much loss. I might have just given them hope, but, what if they don't ever see Wally again?

 _What if I don't see my family again?_

The tears flowed freely now. I let out a strangled sob. They had lost someone, and I had lost my family. The unfairness of it all hit me like a truck.

"Hey Star, is that- Whoa! Are you ok?" Gar asked, worry evident in his voice. Looks like I've been discovered. When I didn't answer, he sat down next to me, and awkwardly put an harm around me, and I sobbed into his shoulder. He seemed to know that I needed to cry right now.

My tears eventually dried up. Even then, neither of us moved, just enjoyed each others company.

 **Awwww**

 **Should I have something going on between Gar and Star? Or should it simply be brotherly/sisterly love?**

 **I know. It's short. But I needed something up because I didn't follow my non-existent schedule. Next time the team will know that Wally's alive. I really want to write that!**

 **As always, review!**


End file.
